You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet
by Apocalypticvortexofdoom
Summary: Brand new Poke fic that features all new characters and a great story line. If you like traditional Poke fic without all the fluff, then you'll love this. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet 

Summary: Your standard four trainers on a journey to a tournament. Except I'm shaking up the world of Pokemon. I'm changing some of the gym leaders and concepts and making it more interesting than you thought it could be. And there's another twist; my main character's are all the kids of famous people in the world of Pokemon and yet only two of them know the first thing about raising them.

Disclaimer and Note to The Readers: I don't own Pokemon ®, any of the characters or creatures from the show or game, nor do I have any right to profess to be an expert on the subject of Pokemon. My characters are of my own originality and any one person, group of persons, or writing service wishing to use them or comment on them may contact me Further the premise of my creating this story is to restore the valued principles and simple themes of the original show and games. Though the readers will find drama, humor, action, and a little romance in my story, my focus is on Pokemon and battles, NOT on creating a soap opera.

Furthermore, I do consider this story to be a complete redo off my "Holding Out For A Hero". After several errors with that story were pointed out to me, I have decided to change the characters, simplify the plot, and ultimately make the story better. Further reviews are completely necessary. Anyone wishing to see a better story than what I have provided should review in a timely manner, otherwise how will I know what I need to change?

This first chapter, Prologue To The Overture, will provide you the reader with four things:

Background into the setting and time of this story

Background into the characters' appearances, families, personalities, and goals.

An introduction to the story itself

An opportunity for you to review and let me know what I need to change from the get go

So sit back, relax, and let your mind enter into a place where animals that talk can breathe fire -

Setting

Who: 4 main characters

What: Pokemon trainers making their way through a well-known region of the Pokemon world and another region of my own design. All the while facing personal demons and overcoming challenges.

When: Many years after the last episode of Pokemon airs (God only knows when that will be)

Where: The Jhoto and Rose Island regions of the Pokemon world

Why: They each have their different reasons for undertaking this quest.

The Characters

West Versos: Our main character. His father is James Versos, a Pokemon doctor, and his mother is Jennie Versos, the daughter of the famous gym leader Blaine and a prominent fire Pokemon researcher. He has one Pokemon, a low level Vulpix that he got form his parents as a gift and hasn't really trained it that much. Though he spends most of his time in the lab with his mother, he has decided to undertake this test simply to prove that he is more than Blaine's grandson, but than he can be a good trainer as well. He is about five eight, has green eyes, and short white hair. He usually wears a red jumpsuit with a white stripe. He is 14.

Madison Shin rah: She is the most experienced out of all of our heroes. He is 15 and spent the first 10 years of her life completely surrounded by Pokemon. Her father, Seth Shin rah, is the famed founder of the White Rose Corporation, the only company able to take on Silph Co. Her mother, Michelle Shin rah is the new gym leader of the Olivine City gym in Jhoto. When she was 11 years old, Madison went to the Pokemon Academy to study for two years. She graduated top of her class when she was 13 and has won many awards and contests. Including the Orange Island Championships and the Pokemon League second place. You'll find out how she gets involved with our heroes. She has light skin, long red brown hair, she's five nine, and has gray eyes. She wears a short-sleeved black turtleneck and a short black skirt.

Jamie de sane: He is an electric Pokemon maniac and is 14 years old. The second most experienced trainer out of the group, he has no aspirations of entering Pokemon contests. He simply wants to collect as many electric types as possible. He lives with his butler on at his father, Lt. Surge's, beach house on Cinnabar Island. He is one of West's best friends and joins the quests simply because he can, hoping that he'll get the chance to catch come good electric types on the way. He has spiky black hair, is five three, has brown eyes, and wears a yellow vest over a full military style jumpsuit.

Charity Garrison: She is the daughter of Judy Garrison, the daughter of Prima, the Pokemon master and one of Seth Shin rah's best friends. As a result, she is one of Madison's best friends. She lives on Cinnabar Island with her mother and loves cute Pokemon. She has three of her own already. Her main goal is to prove to everyone that she is more than a pretty face with nice Pokemon and a lot of money. She wants to show that she is a good trainer who can make it in a professional tournament. She is very short at 4 eleven, has blue eyes, and blond hair which she normally keeps in a ponytail. She wears a short white top and a flirty pink skirt.

As our story progresses all of the characters will develop rivals so look out for them as well.

Prologue to An Overture

" Yes, it's quite true that Ponyta can run faster than most cars. Many mountain trainers like to race Ponyta and Rapidash with other fast Pokemon, and they tend to win," said Jenny Versos at a question and answer lecture she was holding at her lab beside the Cinnabar Gym.

She noticed as she looked out in the large audience that her son West wasn't there. He was usually sitting front row center, taking notes about everything that she said in his notebook that he'd gotten signed by Professor Oak just weeks before he died in a freak accident at his lab. His mother had been a good friend of Oak and had gotten him the autograph on a professional visit to the lab almost five years ago.

_I wonder where he could be _she thought to herself.

At that same moment, about five miles from the lab West Versos was climbing the side of the island. He was trying to get down to Blaze Cove, a famous spot where powerful Pokemon where said to have roamed. He finally got down the side of the ledge and entered the cave. Excited, but cautious, he entered the cave and found that it split three ways. He noticed that lying beside one of the entrances was a black backpack. Picking it up, he examined the contents carefully. Inside were five Poke balls, each with its own strange symbol, a map of the island, and a wallet filled with cash and a ton of credit cards.

"Some rich prude must be on an expedition. Better leave this here," he said out loud to himself.

Going down one of the entrances he found the path got darker and darker. Not wanting to waste energy and time, he hadn't packed for this trip at all and didn't even consider bringing a flashlight. After walking for least another half a mile, a thought occurred to him.

"Go, Vulpix!" he shouted.

The small fire fox instantly popped out of its Poke ball, happy to see its master.

Picking up a piece of dry wood, West said," Vulpix, use your ember to light this thing on fire."

The little fire fox obeyed and created an impromptu torch. It was somehow perfect timing. Just as the torch illuminated the cavern, three Ursaring surrounded West and Vulpix and they didn't look too happy.

"Quick Vulpix, use your flamethrower"

It was Vulpix's most powerful attack and she hadn't perfected it yet. Still, she gave it her best try. Unfortunately, that wasn't good enough. Just as the flame was released from her mouth, one of the Ursaring released a powerful hyper beam that sent both Vulpix and West flying against the wall.

His head hurting from the mild concussion he just received, everything seemed to be spinning in the room. With Vulpix down and he not knowing what to do, West could have sworn that he was going to die.

"I've lived a good life," he said to himself. "My only regret is that I didn't bring a flashlight."

I hoped you liked things so far. Please read and review. I'd like to know if I should write it in this format or play format and please feel free to include whatever other comments you wish.

Thanks

-Ap


	2. Chapter 2

Overture To An Adventure 

"Go Slaking, Slam attack!"

Needless to say West was confused as to where the powerful sounding female voice came from. Nonetheless, he was relieved that he wasn't the only human there. Just as those thoughts were passing through his head, Madison Shin rah's 290 lbs. Slaking used a powerful Slam attack that took out one of the ornery looking Ursaring.

"Now Slaking use your hyper beam to end this now!" said Madison confidently.

The powerful blast of concentrated energy took the remaining Ursaring out just as Madison was helping West up.

" Thanks a lot," he said to Madison

"Don't mention it," she replied, and that was the last thing that he heard before he passed out.

" I think he'll be alright," said West's father, Dr. James Versos, " it's just a slight concussion and he has a habit of healing rapidly." Despite his reputation as one of the most prominent Pokemon doctors in the world, James had also been to regular medical school and knew very well how to take care of people.

" It's a good thing that you were there," said Jennie, relieved that her son was all right.

" Don't mention it," replied Madison, " I visit those caves 6 days a week to strengthen up my Pokemon. It makes for really good practice."

" Oh my god! Is he alright?" said Charity Garrison as she burst into the room. Charity was good friends with both Madison and West, and so when she heard of what had happened she rushed to the Pokemon lab right away.

"Everything is going to be just fine Charity, there's nothing to worry about."

"That's good to hear, but this is such poor timing," said Charity downcast.

"And just why is this such poor timing?" asked Madison, cocking her head slightly to indicate her interest. Charity was always getting herself into some kind of scheme. She was beautiful, a natural blond that loved to turn heads. It was no wonder that she got taken advantage of so often. Madison found herself frequently having to get her out of trouble and so she checked up on her at every chance she got. " Be proactive, both on the battlefield and in life," her father had told her. " Victories will come so much more easily that way."

" Well, I know what you're thinking, ' I've gotten myself involved in another scam,' well that's not true," Charity retorted, " In fact it's just the opposite. The Pokemon League is reopening in Jhoto."

Everyone in the room let out a slight gasp with the exception of Madison. She had heard rumors of the reopening of the gyms in the Jhoto region this year, but there was nothing concrete. Her mother in fact was a member of the League council in that region and had even been offered the gym in Olivine City, but Madison didn't think that things would move this quickly.

The Jhoto gyms had been closed for over 6 years now. After a crisis involving that Final Remnant of Team Rocket, virtually unfixable damage had been done at the championship matches at Jhoto Stadium. Many trainers had been outraged, the crowds wanted their money back and the entire sport of Pokemon had ended in Jhoto. With gym leaders out of a job, many of them subsequently quit. Some stayed in their towns, teaching about Pokemon, while many became regular trainers.

"Now is my chance," thought Madison, " with the restart of the Pokemon competitions, she'll come back for sure and I'll finally get the match that I've been waiting for."

With all of the news of a major Pokemon competition, West immediately perked up.

"West, lay back down," his mother commanded.

" I want to go"

" What?" Everyone in the room was taken aback by his renewed enthusiasm.

" No offense West, but you don't know that first thing about raising Pokemon," said his father.

West's faced immediately turned to one of concern. "Where's Vulpix? How is she?"

"Calm down," said his father, "she is with Lana." He was referring to the lab assistant who used to manage a Pokemon Center. She was very helpful to have around, and West knew that she would take good care of Vulpix.

"Fine. I want to see her as soon as she better."

"The boy genuinely cares about Pokemon and really wants this competition," said Madison out of nowhere. No one was expecting her of all people to back him up.

" My parents said that if you promised to look after me, then I could go. I assume that you're going as well," chimed in Charity.

"Well of course."

"Can I make the same deal? Please Mom and Dad. Please. Please. Please. Plea-." Jennie cut West off.

"It's Madison's decision. If she can make time to help you guys out and focus on getting al eight of her badges at the same time then I suppose so," said Jennie discouragingly.

"No problem," said Madison, taking them all off guard, "you forget that before the League ended a couple of years back, I had gotten all of my badges except for one. With my Dad as 52 owner of the League, I'm sure he can work something out to validate them."

"Well then, that's that. I guess you're all going to the Pokemon League Tournament in Jhoto."

" Actually, if I'm going to tutor these two, then I'd like to get an estimation of the abilities. What do you say to a double battle?" asked Madison, putting on her game face, " the two of you against me and two of my Pokemon."

" Let's do this!"

WHAT do you think so far? Pretty good I hope. Please review so that I can get a good feel of what you guys think?

Next chapter, The Practice Battle


End file.
